Pokemon - Galarian Adventures
by manyBirbs
Summary: The story following the character from the Games, Anime and Manga and what challenges they'll have to face in the new region of Galar. Old Characters will be returning to take on the PokeMasters League in Galar along with some new faces. Prepare to see what your favourite characters are up to in their mid 20s. Did they get with anyone? Did they achieve their goal? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - Leon who?

**Chapter 1 - "Who's this Leon guy and why weren't you home for breakfast"**

It was morning, the sun brightly shining upon her tinted window and showering her flower upon the windowsill, Chuchu hopped out of her soft bed and followed the glimmering ray's to her trainer's rustic bed and snuggled on her face, letting out little purrs as well as small sparks. Yellow had been dreaming of her younger days, having adventures in the Kanto region with her old friends, she often wished to be able to return those pleasant moments and enjoy that simple life - Chucu enjoyed the snuggles she liked to give her trainer but much preferred a run, without a moment's notice bigger sparks started developing and soon she was ready to unleash a potent, but mild, dose of electricity which was sure to wake her trainer up.

Yellow bolted out of her bed in an attempt to escape the danger only to be confronted with an excited Chuchu ready for her daily stroll around the fields of Galar as she loved to roam around the wild area encountering the new Pokemon as well as the many new trainers that always seemed to be up for a battle. Yellow did not look content at her partner's behaviour, but couldn't resist the cuteness that was her own Pokemon.

"Chuchu! Waking me up like this isn't allowed!". She scolded her with mild annoyance, at least she was up and awake now.

"Hey what about Red, he doesn't seem to be here". She added, whilst looking around failing to see her beloved trainer.

Yellow and Red had been together for around 10 years and were both in their late 20s. She had always liked Red's carefree and confident nature even if she doesn't show it too often and Red adored Yellow's cute and innocent nature but also fierce and serious when it comes down to it. They both moved to Galar recently due to Red's achievements earning him a place in the Galar region's PokeMaster's League among with many other prestigious trainers ranked highly from all other regions. Yellow had always wanted to visit Galar as she was fascinated by the wild and the dynamax pokemon, a true paradise where Pokemon can roam freely amongst talented trainers. Dynamaxing really intrigued her as she wanted to know how a Pokemon felt during the process.

Regardless of Red's being in the house or not, she went downstairs and made herself breakfast, following the Galarian customs she decided to make a full galarian breakfast, a popular breakfast for those with time. The scrumptious meal consisted of sausages, bacon and eggs as well as any other extras the recipient would like to add. Soon after eating the two left the house in Circhester and headed for the train to go to the wild area. On their way their Yellow pondered why Red always had to choose the coldest places to live in.

Over the 10 years together Yellow had become a world renowned Professor and could be often seen around the world in places where there wasn't a lot of documentation on, whereas Red dominated most Pokemon Leagues and was often called one of the strongest trainers in the world, he always travels with Yellow to other places despite the constant challenges because he enjoys her company and exploring newfound secrets with her.

Once at the train station Yellow finally found the missing Red, now covered in dust and clothes ripped and damaged by what seemed a Pokemon battle. She could tell something had happened and that although he wouldn't make a big deal out of it, it certainly was. This was always the case when it came to him, she thought to herself. Never in her lifetime had Yellow seen Red make a big deal out of something when it came to Pokemon battles. It was truly baffling.

"Red! Where on Arceus' earth have you been! - Oh no! What happened to you!". She shouted angrily yet concerned for the poor lad. It was clear that something rough must've happened, this was a usual occurrence with Red but usually not at this hour.

"Ah yeah, sorry Yellow, I just went out to meet this 'fan' of mine, haha" He replied giving a bright smile to her. Red has always been the type to smile even against the hardests of conflicts, he'd never admit if anything was wrong.

"Some fans are more aggressive than others, ain't that right Pika?" He added, Pika giving him a slight nod as well as a sigh of hopelessness. Pika shared the trainer's sentiment as he didn't expect to find a trainer more extoic than Red after all.

The truth was that Red had gotten a message on his RotoPhone that a trainer named Leon wanted to battle him and Red without thinking twice went to meet the guy. He was aware that Leon had to be a trainer of high standing from knowing his RotoPhone number so there was no doubt that this match would be a lot of fun. Yellow on the other hand thought the exact opposite once had learned the reason, at least it was now over and she could enjoy the rest of her day with him, although one question did plague her mind.

"So, who won?" She asked curiously.

"Do you even have to ask?" Red replied with a smug grin on his face.

**-End of Chapter 1- **


	2. Chapter 2 - Gloria, Misty and Chaos

**Chapter 2 - "Gloria, Misty and Chaos"**

"So, who won?" She asked curiously.

"Do you even have to ask?" Red replied with a smug grin on his face.

Yellow groaned at that reply, she was already used to these type of replies alas they never sat well with her mind. Once the brief catch up was over, Yellow asked Red if he wanted to come with her and Chuchu to the wild area for a stroll.

"The wild area? Sure! Sounds like fun and plenty of opportunities to train!" Red stated with enthusiasm for the trip, even though he had only come back from a battle the thought of exploring the wild area whilst meeting new pokemons was his destiny, or so he claimed from time to time. Yellow was just excited to finally spend some time with Red after that less than welcomed wake up.

"We could do a max raid!" Yellow quickly suggested, the thought had only just come to her as she realised she could investigate the strange phenomenon and why it only happened in Galar.

"Giant Pokemon battles? Count me in!" Replied Red, this further escalated his excitement for the wild area.

Meanwhile over at rolling fields.

"'Ey! Ah only said we shoods gang tae axew's yak! nae need tae gie sae radge at me!" defensively replied Gloria. The Galarian gal was not a fan of her companion's attitude.

"I can't even understand what you're saying! Ugh! Let's just go to Lake of Outrage already!" Misty said aggressively, it seemed the two couldn't come to an agreement over what to visit first in the wild area

"Th' loch ay ootrage is fur losers, aw that's thaur ur naethin' but weak pokemon!" Gloria stated, it was true that Axew's eye offered stronger Pokemon as the dragons where a fierce force to be reckoned with.

Misty, however, held on the thought that she might meet a red gyarados in the Lake of Outrage due to the similarity to Johto's own Lake of Rage. As she didn't manage to catch the one over there she simply thought another would be at the lake here. This was quickly escalating to dangerous heights.

"Fine, how about this then. Let's have a battle and whoever wins will choose, the loser will have to follow the winner without complaint! Deal?" She offered the young trainer. Misty had the upper hand in combat as she was far older and had loads more battle experience than this newbie is what she thought.

Unbeknownst to Misty, Gloria was one of the competitors in the PokeMaster's League as well as one of the two heroes of the Galar region, the other being Hop. Gloria planned to use this to her advantage as Misty wouldn't sure expect it.

"Sure 'at soonds guid tae me, prepaur tae lose however! Ah am nae gonnae easy oan ye!" Grinned Gloria, she was very sure she could win, after all to her, Misty's job was nothing more than to get beaten by 10 year olds.

The two agreed and the battle was initiated.

Misty sent out Blastoise, she had gotten this as a gift from Gary for her birthday 6 years ago, needless to say that this was a battle hardened Pokemon that would be tough for anyone to beat let alone Gloria. The Galarian trainer was already aware of her type and such sent out Toxtricity, an electric/poison Pokemon known for its speciality in sound based moves as well as popular performances at local bands and pubs. This could prove to be a tough matchup for Misty here.

"Counter picking me already? Surely you must know I'm used to this." She exclaimed to Gloria, her tone was a tiny bit smug suggesting that blastoise had this in the bag. Gloria thought of this as simple bluff, she had never seen a real blastoise before and had only read up slightly about them in her own free time. After all, Galar was one of the few regions where not all discovered Pokemon were native to it.

"Sae that's whit a real blastoise looks loch eh? Ah hud ne'er seen oan afair" she said with excitement, very rarely could you have a look at a Pokemon not native to Galar.

"Regardless ay hoo strang he looks he cannae it dae us! toxtricity, overdrife!" Gloria commanded.

Quickly, toxtricity started to play his guitar-like strings on his chest, although this movement was far too late as Misty's Blastoise used fake out and made Toxtricity flinch resulting in Blastoise taking advantage of the timing and used earthquake to OHKO the Toxtricity before he could even move. The nearby terrain looked a bit damaged by the earthquake but it wasn't anything special as the wild area constantly took a beating from the wild Pokemon fighting amongst each other.

Gloria was left shocked by this, she hadn't expected blastoise to be so fast and able to use earthquake. She was now left at a huge disadvantage as she couldn't rule out any other possibilities now. She had to be super careful or this may end up a loss. She did have one Pokemon she could always count on however.

"Ah believe in ye, gang Dragapult. shaw them th' galarian style!" She shouted, throwing a black and yellow ultra ball in the sky. A ghostly dragon emerged from the light and got ready for battle in an instant. Dragapult is a dragon/ghost Pokemon with two dreepys ready to be launced out at any time. The Pokemon's head resembles a stealth plane and is usually red, this one had a bright yellow one.

Dragapult was unfamiliar territory for Misty as she had never seen one before, to her the fact that Dragapults carried dreepys to launch was oddly funny to her. She commanded Blastoise to use liquidation but Dragapult was too fast and quickly used thunderbolt. Blastoise did not look so well after that electrifying attack, it could at the very least only take one more. Nevertheless blastoise used liquidation despite it's injuries, which did some damage albeit not a lot. Misty grunted at this, she didn't expect Dragapult to be able to use special moves so well and expected it to be a physical attacker.

"Keep it Blastoise, just a little bit more!" She encouraged the nearly fainted water turtle Pokemon. She needed to do as much damage as possible before sending out her next pokemon as this could quickly turn sour for her.

"Weel dain dragapult, 'at slaw turtle has naethin' oan us!" Gloria praised the shiny Dragapult, she had been a gift from a friend before he went to explore other regions. The Dragapult was her last memory of him.

Following the liquidation, Blastoise swiftly used aqua jet to make up for the missing speed between the two. Dragapult was only barely scratched at the feeble attempt for an attack and without remorse ended the blastoise with another thunderbolt. Blastoise was knocked out and the score was 5-5 no trainer having a clear advantage yet. Misty, backed into a corner, felt like she had no other choice but to send him out.

"This is what separates us Gloria, true power from within!" Misty said, throwing a pokeball to the battlefield, surging from the red ball came am aquatic serpent with sharp fangs said to be able to slice through metal - It was a Gyarados. Without a moment's notice, Misty wasted no time in mega evolving her Pokemon, to her, the match was as good as over.

Bright lights swallowed both Misty and her Gyarados, followed by a burst of intense energy. Gloria had never seen this before, it was like she was witnessing Gyarados evolve even though his final stage had already been reached. Gloria had to physically close her jaw as she saw what became of the Gyarados in the light. The Gyarados had completely changed forms, it was now much bigger and looked much more threatening having a black-red underbelly and massive fins.

"Och 'main 'en! 'at has got tae be cheatin'!" Gloria shouted, she wasn't sure whether to be in awe or angry at the fact that Misty had a huge advantage over her. Her strategy of thunderbolting everything to death needed to be redone now. Her only chance was hoping that thunderbolt was enough to take it out.

Just as Misty was about to command a move, she was suddenly stopped by an incoming frenzy plant coming from behind her. Gyarados was instantly knocked out by the ultimate grass type move and Misty was left very angry. Who would even dare to interrupt such a battle of high stakes between two powerful trainers. Misty looked behind her to see the culprit and to her surprise it was none other than Red.

"Red? What are you doing here! Where's Yellow!" She shouted at him both in disbelief and anger. Why had he of all people, suddenly stopped them! He was an advocate for Pokemon battles after all, the very first Mr World Champion himself!

"You better explain yourself properly, this IS a battle of HIGH stakes after all." Misty added.

Red sighed at her behaviour, it was typical Misty to not realise the damage she had done to her surroundings, although he is quite similar at times. Red recalled his Venusaur as did the other trainers with their Pokemon, he had managed to stop the fight for now. Yellow quickly caught up to Red after finishing her research on the nearby ruins and how they may be linked to dynamaxing. Once Red and Yellow arrived, he began to explain.

"Well Misty, if you would just take a look around for once, you'd see why I had to stop you." Red explained. Misty's surroundings were destroyed beyond recognition and night black marks could be seen all over the battlefield from the effects of her mega evolution.

"This region's terrain isn't accustomed to mega evolving, to mega evolve in the wild area means putting all other wild Pokemon at risk as well as the ecosystem in place" He further added.

Gloria could not believe that she was seeing the actual Red in person right now. Misty was one thing, but the legend himself Red was on a whole new level for her. A lot of people in Galar knew Red from watching his international matches but none had ever seen him in Galar before. Gloria had witnessed firsthand the power of a legend, as his Venusaur was able to perform the ultimate move and take down a mega Pokemon in one hit without breaking a sweat. He was truly on a different level.

Whereas pure awe overwhelmed Gloria when seeing Red, and tidal wave of major respect flooded Gloria at the sight of Yellow. Although Yellow is a world famous Pokemon Professor and Research she often goes unnoticed when next to Red but to Gloria, an avid fan of both, this was beyond heaven for her. She wanted to ask Red and Yellow what brought them to Galar but judging from that display of power she could already guess: The PokeMaster's League.

It looks like Gloria would have to train even harder to even come close to standing next to those two.

**-End of Chapter 2 -**


	3. Chapter3 - Opportunity Arises!

**Chapter 3 - "Opportunity arises!"**

The battled between Misty and Gloria had been ended by Red and his venusaur, Misty was still angry as now there would be no way to determine the winner and therefore the location of their trip would not be decided. Gloria didn't care anymore as she had seen the highlight of her day in meeting Red and Yellow.

"Ye ken, Ah dornt caur whaur we gang noo. aam canty jist havin' mit Red an' Yellow." She expressed. Misty still found hard to understand Gloria from time to time given her galarian accent but she understood that she didn't mind where they went.

"Alright then, Lake of Outrage here we go!" She shouted before grabbing Yellow and by the hand, forcing them to come along with her on her trip. Seeing no other choice Red reluctantly followed the excited MIsty as he definitely could not leave Yellow by herself again.

"How did you even meet Gloria Misty?" He asked out of curiosity, it was rare for Misty to befriend strangers easily. On the other hand she did follow a certain someone for days in order to get them to repay her bike so maybe it wasn't as unusual as Red thought.

"Well you see, I was asked by my sisters that it might be good to lookout for new talents whilst I'm in galar so I hosted a competition where the winner would be trained by me on how to be a good gym leader." She explained. Over the years Misty's sisters had grown tired of looking after the gym and preferred to enjoy their lives by going abroad to exotic places like Alola or Unova whilst Misty would take care of the paperwork and the challengers. The three of them entrusted Misty with the task of finding a suitable candidate to take over them as it was clear that Misty was getting tired of the job.

This came to Red as a surprise, he never thought of all the extra work that comes with running a gym and is glad he rejected the offer to become Vermillion's gym leader.

On their way to the Lake of Outrage the group of trainers could see many different Pokemon such as machop and galvantula running around the place as well as many other trainers around the age of Gloria cycling around the daycare or exploring the max raid dens. It was a sight to behold. The most unbelievable thing about the wild area was the weather, it was always constantly changing from the different areas and the best part was that the Pokemon you encountered also changed with the weather. The foreign trainers wondered how it could all be possible but decided not to as they feared the answer they would get.

The wild area was split into two main areas, in the first area weaker Pokemon would reside and it would usually be filled with new trainers looking to make their first steps into a grand journey ahead of them, whereas in the second area the stronger Pokemon lived and made their home, this was a prime spot for the more experienced trainers to train and look for new members for their team. The group were heading to the Lake of Outrage, a small island in a lake where only the top trainers could enter as the Pokemon there were of the highest level and had a lot of battle experience.

After 30 mins of walking around, getting distracted and meeting new Pokemon our group had finally arrived to the Lake of Outrage. To enter the island one had to either swim or fly, this was a huge part of why only top trainers made it there. In order to swim or fly one had to have strong Pokemon to carry them as well as fight off the Pokemon seeking to battle. Alas, they had made it to the Lake of Outrage..

Upon reaching the new land Misty was disappointed that she could not find the gyarados she was looking for and left the group to search for it underwater. Gloria didn't want to follow Misty as she wanted to stay with Red and Yellow to learn more about them but had to go due to this being an important part of her training according to Misty. Yellow took this opportunity to look for and research a den that was supposed to be around the place and Red accompanied her.

In the distance, near the den, a Pokemon battle with Gary and Ash was taking place, the two of them took advantage of the lack of trainers to spar for the upcoming league. Blue was also there but he was investigating the den. Blue had become a detective and worked to solve the mystery of the disappearance of the major organisation leaders, Gary had become to be a world renowned Pokemon professor much like his grandfather and Ash was one of the strongest trainers in the world winning all the leagues Red didn't partake in. Red and Ash had a rivalry like no other as the two constantly competed with each other for the most league wins and currently the scores were tied.

"Hey! Ash! Whatcha up to eh?" Shouted Red, his smile grew wider as he saw that he had caused Ash to be distracted and thus lose the battle against Gary.

"Red..? " He said to the air. "Red! Why would you do this!" Replied Ash. He was mildly angry at him as now Gary would not stop teasing him with this loss.

"Looks like Mr World Champion Ashy-boy lost to old Gary!" Exclaimed Gary with laughter, he always enjoyed poking fun at Ash, his long time friend.

"Hey come on now, Red distracted me! What are you even here for Red?" Asked Ash. He thought maybe Red also wanted to train but upon seeing Yellow approach the Pokemon den quickly changed his mind.

Once the three caught up on what they were doing in Galar, they found out they would be rivals once again at the PokeMaster's League. This strengthened their determination to win the League and prove for once and all that they were the best.

Yellow spoke with Blue whilst the other three talked and found out what Blue managed to learn from the den. It turns out that there had been reports of recent activity inside the den that Blue believes has to do with the dynamax pokemon. After hearing this, Yellow came up with the theory that someone could be forcing the Pokemon to dynamax but as they could only do it in certain 'power spots' she wondered what would be the point. Not even five seconds later an eerie red beam of light shot up to the sky and pierced the gloomy clouds, it seemed a Pokemon inside had just dynamaxed.

**-End of Chapter 3 -**


	4. Chapter4 - Gmax Charizard!

**Chapter 4 - "G-Max Charizard!"**

The bright beam had caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity, Yellow was excited about finally being able to see a dynamaxed Pokemon and Blue was wary of what had caused it to dynamax since the cause was unknown all was possible. Red, Ash and Gary all rushed into the den so they could see the behemoth resting inside without a second thought, they were all too excited to care of any external dangerous the situation may lead to. Yellow looked eager to head inside and got her Pokemon ready, she reassured them that everything was going to be alright and there would be no danger. Blue saw Yellow head in and followed after her despite his common sense telling him otherwise.

The inside of the den massive, everything seemed to be had been magnified as even a pebble was a boulder inside here. Rocks quickly became unscalable walls that trapped all those who entered and made wailord feel like a magikarp. The whole cave was glowing with a bright red and there was even clouds inside the den. The giant Pokemon inside the den was none other than a gigantamax Charizard, a fearsome Pokemon by itself, and now was 100x the size of a normal one and was incredibly more powerful than one. Grey-red clouds floated above its head and powerful gusts of winds hit the trainers every so often. It was truly a spectacle.

The kantonian trainers felt the sheer raw power the Charizard emitted and normal trainers would crumble under such pressure however these trainers were world class and would not easily give up. They all sent out one pokemon. Red sent out his Aerodactyl, Ash sent out his Greninja, Gary sent out his Blastoise, Yellow sent out her Pikachu and Blue sent out his Rhyperior. The five Pokemon were nothing but dust to the Charizard, drunk on power. He was ready to put it to the test and fired a Max Airstream to the blastoise. The giant dragon flapped his flame wings and a fiery tornado hot air formed and blasted the opposing Blastoise.

The water turtle received the attack head on and hardly flinched, Blastoise was clearly used to harder hits. Gary commanded Blastoise to mega-evolve, releasing energy greater than the gigantamaxed Charizard and proceeded to blast it with hydro pump promptly knocking out the charizard. The battle had come to a quick end and although all the trainers there were disappointed that there wasn't a proper fight it was to be expected from the best trainers in the world. Most of the Pokemon here had faced many legendaries head on after all.

Yellow caught the Charizard in a heal ball and let it out to study what made it so special that it could gigantamax. Meanwhile in the darkest shadows of the den, a grunt of disappointment could be heard.

"All the power and energy absolutely wasted!" Exclaimed the unknown voice quietly. Whoever they may be this experience was certainly not a happy one.

Out of the den, Yellow could still not figure out what made the Charizard so special even after countless attempts, she was seriously considering giving up at this point. Her only hope was to go home to her temporary lab and run some performance tests to see how healthy the charizard was. Yellow informed Red of this and they both hopped on her Corviknight taxi and headed home. Blue wanted to search the inside of the den for any suspicious figures but had been stopped by Gary as Misty wanted them both back at home so they could start making dinner. It turns out that both Misty and Gloria had given up in the search of the gyarados and went shopping in Wyndon. As Gary had no other choice but to listen to his fiancee, he decided to drag his dear brother with him.

Ash was left by himself as they all had to go to do something else. He wondered about the gmax Charizard and thought about how his own Charizard was doing in the Valley, did he miss him and if he would still burn his head like in the old days. Ash took this moment to stop and stare at the night time sky, night fell fast in the Galarian winter, and thought about how everyone was doing.

Brock had his own famous restaurant over at Unova and the gym trio often helped him out, his brothers and sisters had become Pokemon Trainers and were currently exploring the world having their own adventures. Max took over his father and became a gym leader, regularly competing in the Hoenn Pokemon Leagues and May had become an incredible performer and was admired by most people in Hoenn, even having her own fanclub. Dawn followed the footsteps of her mother and is now one of the world's top competitors when it comes to Pokemon Performances. Barry was the champion of Sinnoh having beaten Cynthia in combat and taken over the role and Paul joined his brother in the pokemon ranch, even owning his own trainer school which is said to only accept the trainers with the most potential and is ranked number one worldwide for most successful schools. Lucas joined Looker as a detective in his agency and is currently tracking down the remaining members of Team Galactic who still pop up here and there, he and Blue have become important members of the police world and thanks to them countless crimes have been stopped.

Iris was the champion of Unova and was still as carefree as she has always been, thanks to Alder's influence she hadn't lost that nature. Cilan was best friends with Brock and helped him out with picking out ingredients for his restaurant, both Cilan and Brock also ran a pokemon daycare on the side where they could look after Pokemon. N travelled the world, exploring his ideals and further strengthening the bonds between himself and his pokemon. Clemont was the leading engineer and architect of Kalos, developing newer and better technology which benefits both trainers and Pokemon around the globe. Bonnie had taken over the gym at Lumiose and had grown to be rivals with Max as the two constantly competed in the Leagues, much like Red and Ash. Serena had accomplished her goal in Hoenn and became best friends with May even living with her for a while before moving in with Ash. Calem became the champion of the Kalos region and is said to be the strongest Kalos Champion in 10 years.

All of these people Ash had met over his journey made him wonder how many people would he meet here in Galar. He could only smile at that fact, it brought him great joy knowing that his adventure in Galar had only just begun, there was still much to do and he had no doubt that he would soon see all his old friends.

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. Chapter5-“The3Contestants!”

Back at Ash's house Serena, Dawn and May were sitting around the wooden table talking about their travels and what they had been up to these days. They had a lot to catch up on after all.

Serena had retired from her life as a contestant having achieved most of her ambitions and 'retired' whilst starting her own clothing brand in Kalos and marrying Ash who is a model in the company as well. Her clothing brand grew in popularity quickly thanks to her fans and her accomplishments and is now one of the top Brands of clothing in Kalos and Unova.

Dawn, much like Serena, has basically achieved all she wanted but she still competes and judges here and there. She has recently started a school for up and coming young talents to develop their skills. Thanks to her popularity on all the regions where Pokemon Contests are popular it has bought a lot of skilled teachers and students to the school and is now a thriving environment for all things to do with contests.

May still dominates most contests she partakes in and now because of Max's involvement in the Pokemon League in Hoenn she has become quite fearsome at Pokemon Battles in general to the point where her fan club call her 'The Conqueror' as no other contestant has ever won all major Grand Contests as well as place higher than 3rd in the Pokemon League.

All three of them had been very busy over the past years. Serena and Dawn were shocked to find out that May was an incredible trainer capable of doing both whereas Dawn and May admired Serena for her own clothing brand to the point where they had bought some themselves.

Both of the trainers agreed that if they ever had a child they would definitely have to send them to Dawn's school if they became interested in Contests.

"It's so nice to catch up with everyone, it feels like we haven't been together since the Contests days." Said Dawn, she enjoyed spending time with her close friends.

"To be fair Dawn, that *was * quite a while ago." Replied May jokingly, to her it was crazy to think how everyone turned out. Dreams can come true if you put in the effort.

"You make it sound like we're really old!" Added Serena, she didn't like the idea of being seen as old.

"Well you never know, one of these days we'll have to start a family." Dawn replied. She had always been adored the idea of a child and a family yet she didn't really have anyone in mind.

The whole room went silent. May had thought of starting a family before but they had never really considered as at the time there were much more important things to do but now, with everything done and having more time to think about it... Well you just never know what may happen.

Behind them, in the garden Max and Bonnie were having a Pokemon battle as the two gym leaders wanted to test out their battle prowess against each other. In reality they both came along to try and challenge Ash but were disappointed upon finding out he wasn't home.

Max became the gym leader of Petalburg city and stayed true to its normal type theme despite Norman explicitly telling him that he didn't have to follow the normal type and could change types easily, alas Max refused. He believed in the power normal types had and thanks the his determination he managed to become the 7th gym, a step up from the 5th. He also won a Pokemon League, besting the champion by a close score.

Bonnie became the gym leader of Lumious City, taking over Clembot. She also stuck with the Electric typing as it complimented her Dedenne very well. The gym being at the most populated city in Kalos meant that Bonnie had a constant stream of challengers pouring in from all sides. This meant that she had to switch up how she ran the gym and decided on doing like a mini Pokemon League, where it is a tournament and only the winner and runner up get to challenge her. This only improved her prowess as now only top trainers got to challenge her.

The two were evenly matched with no clear winner but had to stop as Ash had finally come back from the wild area. With Ash's return Serena stood up and went to his side. They both nodded to each other and prepared to announce something.

**A/N: short note, sorry for the delay. My laptop is broken atm so I had to write this on my phone. I forgot to mention that I update this on Tuesdays. Only one chapter this week cos laptop, to make up for it 3 chapters will be out next Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
